


Our two souls stand (face to face)

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, They're at college, and have this bit of feels, i have mixed feelings about ep 6, kind of established relationship but in the early days, so i'm going to ignore it for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: While at Queens, Gilbert and Anne manage to find ways to see each other."It had been nothing like Anne had expected - falling in love."(Title adapted from a Elizabeth Barrett Browning sonnet)//(Once again we'll just ignore episode 6 I think....or at least *certain* parts of it)





	Our two souls stand (face to face)

Anne was about to blow out the candle beside her bed when she heard a tapping at her window. Her roommates Priscilla and Phillipa were already asleep so it couldn’t have been them. That meant there was only one person it could be.

Gilbert stood below her window, one arm raised about to throw another pebble when he caught sight of her face. Anne opened her window, leaning out to whisper to him.

“If Phil heard you, she’d never stop talking. The gossip would spread.”

But Gilbert simply shrugged. “Let them talk.”

She rolled her eyes, glancing over her shoulder to check no one had woken. “Give me two minutes.” she reluctantly leaned out the window, agreeing to whatever hairbrained scheme he’d come up with.

Anne had thought once she’d got to college she would be a mature young woman, but some habits die hard, and she was never one to say no to a possible adventure - especially if Gilbert Blythe was outside her bedroom window.

She quietly snuck past Phillipa’s room, but she forgot about the creaky floorboard by Priscilla’s. Thankfully the girl was such a deep sleeper that Anne got past free. When she opened the door, her breath caught in her throat. 

How romantic a picture Gilbert looked in the moonlight. His hands were in his pockets as he looked up at the moon, and when he turned to face her, his eyes lit up in a way that made Anne’s stomach flip in a way she didn’t think she’d ever get used to.

They had been having these secret meetings since last summer and they’d continued even when they got to Queens, showing no sign of stopping. Anne loved calling them “rendezvous” for it sounded “much more romantical than a meeting.”

He presented her with a small flower, “May I?”

She nodded as his hands went to her hair, gently tucking it between the red strands before letting his hand linger on her cheek for a moment, giving a little nervous smile.

He seemed to blink himself out of whatever Anne trance he had been in, offering her his arm. “Shall we?” 

They snuck away from the house, not daring to look back in case anyone saw them. The sight of Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley Cuthbert stealing away into the night together would raise all kinds of eyebrows.

It was a perfectly clear night, and looking up, Anne could see all the stars. Gradually, her grip slipped from Gilbert’s arm as she stared up at the sky in awe. 

“Isn’t the world so...wonderful?” she sighed dreamily as her gaze fixed on the constellations above.

Gilbert smiled, but he was looking at his own world. “Beautiful.”

She looked back from the sky meeting his gaze, and a blush crept onto her cheeks as she returned his smile. 

They continued walking the usual route, towards the lake. But Gilbert suddenly pulled her hand forward, twirling her around playfully until she stopped, facing him. 

“I’ve missed you.” he said and she tilted her head in confusion.

“You saw me a few hours ago.”

“That’s too long.” 

Her hands found his waistcoat, boldly pulling him closer until the space was non-existent. Normally, kissing him in public would be inappropriate, but there was no around to scold them. If he was going to be playful with her, then she would play back.

When she pulled back, his face broke into a huge smile, just like the first time and every time after that. He still couldn’t believe he got to kiss Anne, and each time he would savour the moment, commit it to memory just in case this had all been a dream. But it wasn’t, it was real.

He leaned in again but she stepped back, laughing at his sour expression. 

Anne turned from him, running towards the edge of the lake but he caught up with her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. A surprise attack.

She shrieked as he picked her up, her cheeks sore from laughing. It had been nothing like Anne had expected - falling in love. He was her best friend, but more. She had learned that romance isn't just about the handsome prince with his dramatic declarations of love, it was about the way he made her laugh, made her feel as if she could do anything, made her happy. Being with Gilbert made her truly understand what love was. Her story books had never done it justice.

“Gil…” she said slowly, turning in his arms so she could look him in the eyes.

He loosened his grip slightly, her cautious tone making him fear she was about to tell him she would rather be his friend. But it was the complete opposite.

“I'm afraid I'm scandalously in love with you.”

Gilbert’s hand cupped her cheek as an automatic reflex, before he lightly touched his forehead to hers. “I’ve been in love with you since the day you hit me over the head with your slate.”

“Fine. Let’s call it fair and square?” she laughed, leaning closer until she could close the space between them.

She could feel Gilbert begin to smile, before he pulled back first this time.

“The future is bright, Anne Shirley Cuthbert.”

She looked into his eyes, and she could see it. The thought of a life with Gilbert suddenly didn’t seem so strange, it seemed like everything she could hope for. They would be happy, their family would be full of love.

“Yes, yes it is.” 


End file.
